Royal Trouble
Details (boosts will work) *40 *30 (suggested) *43 might be useful. *Must have completed Throne of Miscellania |items= *Some energy potions might help the running trips, *Antipoison potions are strongly recommended for the final fight. *Equipment to kill a level 149 Giant Sea Snake, *5 coal(for those with below 30 mining) or pickaxe, *4-5 Agility boosts for those with below 40 agility. |kills= Giant Sea Snake (level 149) }} Walkthrough Stolen Goods Travel to Miscellania and speak to Advisor Ghrim in the castle. Speak to either Prince Brand or Princess Astrid in one of the rooms next door and a cut scene should follow. Prince Brand and Princess Astrid will suggest that you have to marry the King to Queen Sigrid. King Vargas says that items have been going missing, you need to talk to various island workers to investigate. Speak to Gunnhild by the herbs or Leif by the trees, or Magnus by the mines. They will say that some Etceteria soldier came asking for tithes and items were stolen overnight. More Stolen Goods Talk to the King again, he tells you to talk to Queen Sigrid in Etceteria. Speak to Queen Sigrid in Etceteria. She tells you to talk to her citizens about things gone missing and other stuff, once again criticizing the king whenever she is able. Speak to Moldof just outside the castle, near the teak trees and he will tell you the same story as the people in Miscellania, but the thieves are Miscellanian soldiers. Speak to Queen Sigrid and update her known information. She says that she has no army. It seems that Miscellania and Etceteria have some misunderstanding. Down the dungeon Speak to King Vargas to find out that the Miscellanians also has no army, and he says he could make one, so you ask what else you can do to further the investigation. Speak to Advisor Ghrim and he will tell you to talk to the sailor sailing people from Rellekka to find out if he has seen any suspicious characters. Speak to the Sailor and he will mention a group of children who said they somehow went to go visit their family in the dungeon. Note that you only have the option to ask about this while in Miscellania, not while in Rellekka. Speak to King Vargas to get access to dungeons. He gives you a scroll with his signature and everything. This is for the identification of your Regent post. If you don't already have gear for a fight, now would be a good time to get it. There is a bank on Etceteria if you need it. Food and some antipoision potion are strongly advised. If you have a mining level below 30, you should also take 5 coal with you. Take the scroll with you and enter the dungeon (south of Miscellania castle) and you will arrive in a small underground town. Speak to a dwarf called Donal who is in the Bar, he tells you that he has seen a terrible monster. Ask him some questions and tell him you'll go fight the monster. He will give you a mining prop. Repairing the Lift Walk northwest to where the two dwarf miners are, pick up a bronze pickaxe from a rock, then use the mining prop with the crack and squeeze through. You need to repair the lift using various items in the boxes. First, take 3 beams, 3 pulley beams, and a rope from the crates. Also, take the engine: Note: you can add the coal to the engine to save space before you start assembling it all *Attach a pulley beam to the broken scaffold. *Combine a beam with a pulley beam to make a long pulley beam and combine this with another beam to get a longer pulley beam, then attach this to the scaffold. *Attach another pulley beam to the scaffold. *Add a rope to the scaffold, the scaffold is now fixed. *Use a beam with the platform (the part near the rope crate). *Use the engine with the engine platform (1 square south of the platform) *If you have 30 mining, mine from the rocks in the room. *Add 5 coal to the engine. The lift is now working again. The Burnt Diary Take another rope, and go up your repaired lift. When you are up, grab the plank before entering the tunnel. Keep walking along the path until you see some water. Use your rope on the overhanging rock, and swing through. Search the fire remains to get part of a burnt diary. You can read it if you wish, but remember to keep it. Use the plank to cross the slippery rocks - you may be hit for 8 damage here if you do not. As you travel around the path, search all the fire remains to get and add pages to the diary Be careful not to walk on the steam vents which will hit 8 damage if you do. Also, keep an eye for piles of rock on the ceiling - if you walk under them, the rocks will come tumbling down on you, which will hit you for 9 damage. Those Meddling Kids! Once the diary is complete, scan through it and enter a crevice at the end of the passage and you should see a cut scene involving some lost kids. The kids had apparently not been able to pass the Fremennik Trials to become a Fremennik so they were going to start a war here and then stop it, and be seen as heroes. When it's over, talk to them, they will let you know that you need to fight a sea snake. Travel out through the next exit and roam the passages where there are lots of non-aggressive Sea snake hatchlings, Sea snake young until you reach another crevice, squeeze through and the Giant Sea Snake (level 149) will appear from the water. The Final Battle The snake is not too hard to beat. Protect from melee works perfectly, as it cannot detect prayer and will only use ranged attacks when it cannot reach you. Its poison damage hits 9 and as with all poison, protection prayers DO NOT stop you getting poisoned, so an antipoison potion is strongly recommended. Note that the area is multi-combat, hence summoning or a cannon is also useful. And you must have 40 slayer to wound the snake. If you choose to mage or range the snake, she will use a ranged attack instead. After she is dead, pick up the heavy box that she drops. Return through the crevice. A guard will notice you from the light and get you up. Climb up the rope and you will surface near Sigrid's castle. Go to Queen Sigrid and talk to her, she'll be impressed. She'll give you a letter to take to King Vargas (you can choose from reading or not reading the letter) Go to King Vargas to complete the quest. Quest Complete! Congratulations! Reward *1 Quest Point *20000 coins also a withdrawable 10k from the coffers if you talk to Advisor Ghrim *5,000 Agility experience *5,000 Slayer experience *5,000 Hitpoints experience *Improved rewards from Miscellania *Dungeon connecting from Miscellania to Etceteria Trivia *Before fighting with the giant snake, you pass younger snakes. Examining the baby snakes produces the lines, "A baby sea snake. Snaaaaaaake!" Examining the snake young says "Snake, snake, oh, it's a young snake..." These are references to the badger song. *The Lift manual frequently mentions "AMCE Pulley-beams-in-a-box". AMCE is an anagram of ACME, which is the company made up by Warner Bros. where Wile E. Coyote gets all his items in failed attempts to catch Roadrunner. *If the player asks the guard in Miscellania if he or she can go down the dungeon before he or she gets permission to go down there, the guard will say "You're the regent? Well I didn't vote for you!" This is similar to a phrase used in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *If the character switches gender between Throne of Miscellania and this quest, various humorous lines such as "Weren't you a man when we last met?" are said throughout the quest. *The Sailor on the docks says that he likes 'Wine Woman and Song' which is a song by Strauss. *Some of the teenagers in the quest say things like "We would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for that Giant Snake". This is a reference to Scooby Doo. The music in this area, Meddling Kids, is also a reference to Scooby Doo *The song land down under that you unlock going down the dungeon, is a reference to men at works "land down under". *When examining younger Snakes, "Snake, snake" and "Snaaaaaakee!" could possibly be a reference to Metal Gear Solid as Otacon says this when Solid Snake dies. *After the quest has been completed, the 'heavy box,' turns into an 'empty box,' the examination of the box is as follows: "Transport to the dungeons is written on the side," this is a direct reference to the Metal Gear Solid games, due to the fact the main protagonist -solid snake- hides in a cardboard box as a disguise from the enemy. *Both Miscellenia and Etceteria were stolen from, but Sigrid takes everything that was in the box. *In Lithuanian the word "vargas" means a problem. *Players may actually obtain an extra 10k after the quest. Ask Ghrim about the kingdom and withdraw the 10k from the coffers! (Note: it is only 10k if you complete Throne of Miscellania and Royal Trouble back-to-back, as an extra 10k is not deposited in the coffers after the quest is completed.) *Reinn has a female chat head, but a male in-game appearance. This is because he is a teenager, and it is supposed to show his youth. Music * Land Down Under * Corridors of Power * Meddling Kids * Slither and Thither Category:Quests Category:Miscellania and Etceteria